ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Big B. Brown
| music = "Dr. Feelgood" by Motley Crue | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling Global Impact Wrestling | brand = Inferno | previous_efeds = | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Brawler | finisher = "Big B. Brown Bomb" | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = 2007 | record = | accomplishments = | retired = }} Big B. Brown is an American wrestler who works for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and Global Impact Wrestling (GIW). History Bio Big B Brown's two biggest loves are wresting and competitive eating. He started eating at a young age before he decided to use his big size in wrestling. Early Days Big B Brown grew up in the streets of Harlem. His dad died at a young age and his brother was killed a few years later. He joined competitive eating to make himself feel better. Big B and his brother were fans of wrestling. Big B has dedicated his career to his brother. Lords of Pain Wrestling Big B's first appearance in LPW was the Owner's Cup Royal Rumble. He dominated until he was eliminated. His first match was on Insanity Live from Green Bay, Wisconsin. Big B and his partner Joe Broccoli were defeated by Pope Fred and Dormy. Shockingly after the match, Big B and Joe Broccoli joined Pope Fred. They formed the group Dogma. Big B's next match was at Insanity: Revelations live from Dallas, Texas. It was a LPW Cleansed Championship match against White Falcon. Big B was defeated when Son of Repoman interfered on Falcon's behalf causing Big B the match. Big B next fought at Insanity Live from Tampa Bay where he was defeated by Dormy. Big B's next match was at Endgame in a 6 man tag. His team was defeated. Big B. and Joe Broccoli teamed up to take on Skull and The Blade with the winner going to Altered Reality 4: Champion vs. Champion. Big B and Joe Broccoli won the match. Big B's team eventually lost at Altered Reality 4. Big B would also lose on the LPW Homecoming Pre-Show in a triple threat match with Son of Shockey and Cash Flo. Big B would then be drafted to Inferno on the LPW Homecoming main show. LPW Info :*'Show': Inferno :*'Appearance': Big Black Guy :*'Theme Song': "Dr. Feelgood" by Motley Crue :*'Alignment': Tweener :*'Primary Finisher': Big B Brown Bomb :*'Secondary Finishers': Bear Hug :*'Alliances': LPW Accomplishments :*(none) LPW Record (1-6) Global Impact Wrestling Big B joined Global Impact Wrestling in February 2008 with his cousin Brandon Brown. He is more of a manager for Brandon, but he will fight when necessary. He was defeated by Aesc the Dark in his debut. He was also in a hardcore battle royal which he failed to win. Big B's team won an 8 man tag match. Big B would go on to defeat Komosube at GIW Black Axis GIW Info :*'Show': Sentinel :*'Appearance': Same as LPW :*'Theme Song': "Slither" by Velver Revolver :*'Alignment': Tweener :*'Primary Finisher': Triple Powerbomb :*'Secondary Finishers': Big B Brown Bomb :*'Alliances': Brandon Brown GIW Accomplishments :*(none) GIW Record (3-3-0) Moveset Finishers :*Triple Powerbomb :*Big B Brown Bomb :*Bearhug Favorites :*Spinebuster :*Samoan Drop :*Side Walk Slam :*Chokeslam :*Running Powerslam :*Full Nelson Slam :*Belly to Belly Suplex In Ring Moves :*Big Boot :*Clothesline :*Boston Crab :*Death Valley Driver :*Piledriver :*Big Splash :*Bonzai Drop :*Military Press :*Razor's Edge :*Fallaway Slam Trivia :*Big B is a renowned competitive eater who has won man competitions Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers